


Don't Call Me Princess

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Frustrated Reader, Mild Gore, Oral Sex, Quickie, Reader-Insert, Sex From Behind, Shower Sex, Showering Dean, Swearing, Unsafe Sex, cum on the body, pulling out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Dean loves to call your Princess even though you hate it but the sexual tension between you comes to a head in the shower.





	

You grimaced as you looked down at your ruined shirt. Blood, pieces of flesh, hair and grey brain matter was splattered across the front of it along with your jacket and jeans.

The windows of the Impala were rolled down to ventilate the carnage smell as you and Dean drove back to your motel to get cleaned up and bail. You figured with the mess that Dean had made bashing that ghoul’s head in with a folded deck chair on the victim’s patio would call attention soon. Plus the rumble of the Impala’s engine had rattled windows in the neighborhood as you had driven away.

You reached your hand up to push some hair out of your face, a chuck of flesh coming away in your fingers. “Oh gross, are we almost there? I have brains in my hair.” You flicked the gore from your fingers out the window as you passed a line of trees.

Dean looked over, spots of blood still visible along his hair line despite having wiped his face on his coat sleeve. His green eyes shown brightly at you, “we’ll be there soon Princess. Few more minutes and you can get cleaned up. But advice for next time, don’t stand so close when I’m swinging. You won’t get hit with so much debris.”

You rolled your eyes and bit the inside of your lip to keep from smiling at him. You had been hunting with Dean for about a year after he split off from his dad, his brother in California at Stanford. You had been hunting alone when you meet and he managed to convince you it would work better together when you both took down the same vengeful spirit.

“Don’t call me Princess. I call the shower when we get there.” You pouted your lips and crossed your soiled arms over your chest, Dean smirking as his eyes drifted from the road and back over to you a few times.

The water was hot and steam filled the bathroom as you washed the shampoo out of your hair for the second time, the rusty red water now running clean as you heard the bathroom door open.

“Damn it Dean get out! I’m not done yet!” You yelled over the water as you scrubbed conditioner into your hair before rinsing it out.

The shower curtain was pulled back, you gasped Dean’s name in surprise turning to cover various parts of your body. “Sorry Princess can’t wait for you to finish. We need to hurry this up before five-o shows up asking questions.”

You rolled your eyes, “Dean, I will be done in five minutes. Please leave.”

“Nope.” Dean grabbed your shoulders and moved you out of the way, his eyes roaming over the uncovered parts of you as he grabbed for his own soap. “You know Princess, ain’t nothing I haven’t seen before.”

You stood there in shock, your own eyes traveling over Dean’s back and down to his ass, admiring the view as he washed. “Ain‘t seen mine, “you muttered. “Dean, there is a thing called personal space and I would appreciate if you respected mine.”

Dean turned around to face you, “Oh I respect it Princess. I just really enjoy being in it with you.” Dean took a step towards you leaning down till his mouth was level with yours. “This too close for you, Princess?”

“Don’t call me Princess.” You whispered before Dean crashed his lips to yours, his tongue delving into your mouth, pulling your bottom lip between his teeth as you arms wrapped around his neck, hands clutching at his back and carding through his wet hair while he pulled your hips towards him.

Dean walked you back out of the spray of the water, his mouth living little nips over your jaw and down your neck, sucking at your pulse point leaving purple bruises.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you Y/N? Fucking months. Wanted to pull that lip out of your mouth when you chew on it with my teeth.” Dean spoke against your skin as his kisses traveled south to your breasts; his tongue swiping at your hardened nipple before wrapping his lips around it drawling mewls out of you as he sucked.

“Dean, fuck!” You cried as he nibbled at your nipple, worrying it between his teeth before laving his tongue over it again, your fingers pulling Dean’s hair.

Dean’s wet lips left kisses down your stomach, his hands skimming down your legs as he sank to his knees on the wet shower floor. Dean pressed kisses to the apex of your thighs as he ran his left hand from your ankle up your calf along your thigh where he griped and lifted your leg to wrap around his shoulder opening you up to him, his fingers leaving imprints on your thigh.

“Fuck.” Dean muttered his breath a puff of heat over your core.

Dean pressed his face against you as he breathed in your scent, licking a strip up your damp slit, your arousal collecting on the tip of his tongue. Dean groaned before plunging his tongue between your folds, his tongue making broad strokes over your clit, sucking it between his full lips as you mewled above him.

You fingers were still tangled in Dean’s hair and you gave a tug every time a jolt of pleasure ran through your body, watching as his head moved between your legs.

Dean growled into your wet pussy, the vibrations exciting you further as he toyed with your clit flicking his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Tension grew low in your belly as Dean fucked you with his tongue, your hips thrusting forward, your thigh rubbing against the stubble on his chin as you neared your orgasm. Your wanton pants echoed off the walls of the tiny bathroom as Dean pulled his mouth away from your pussy, your arousal smeared across his reddened lips that he pressed to your inner thigh.

Dean replaced his mouth with his thumb rubbing tight circles around your clit, gentle nips along your thigh and along your stomach sending tingles over your skin as Dean rose to his feet.

Again Dean claimed your lips, his tongue tasting like you as you moaned against him. His thumb quickly sending you closer to the edge as you bit at Dean’s lips, pulling it between your teeth.

Dean pulled away, his thumb leaving you as he guided you to turn around; his firm wet chest pressed snug against your back, his erect cock rubbing against the curve of your ass. “We gotta make this quick Princess. Next place we stop I’ll make it up to you.” Dean’s breath hot against your ear as he positioned your hips, aligning himself with your entrance, sinking in to your wet heat slowly from behind.

You rested your head against your folded arms on the shower wall in front of you as Dean pounded into you from behind. His thrusts building a fast rhythm that had you back on the edge again, your hips thrusting back towards him.

Dean’s fingers dug into your hips, his skin making wet slapping sounds with every thrust against yours.

“Fuck,” you cried as Dean’s fingers found your clit again, two rubbing quick circles around your clit, you head falling back to cry his name as you came, your vision going white as waves of pleasure rippled through your core, squeezing Dean’s hard length.

Dean’s hips began to stutter as your walls fluttered around him, his own orgasm fast approaching. He pulled out, fisting his hard cock in quick motions, his cum striping across your lower back.

You leaned most of you weight against the wall, panting into your folded arms, your eyes open just enough o stare at the white tile wall in front of you. You felt Dean’s cum cooling on your skin as he moved away to grab the rag you had used to wash your body with early.

He cleaned your back gently, letting the still warm water wash you clean again as he pressed kisses between your shoulder blades.

You straightened up when Dean moved away again, the water shutting off as he reached around the curtain to grab the towel hanging on the hook outside the stall.  
He handed you one and grabbed a second for himself as he opened the curtain to step out.

“I already packed our stuff and I grabbed you some clothes. Of course I might have forgotten to grab you some underwear before I threw your bag in the trunk. Hope that’s okay with you Princess.” Dean smirked over his shoulder at you as you left the bathroom behind him.

“It’s fine, I’ve gone without plenty of times before.” You walked around Dean, letting your towel drop to the floor as you grabbed the jeans he had laid out for you.

Dean’s brow was raised in interest at your omission.

“Oh and Dean?”

“Yeah.” Dean licked his lips as he watched you pulled your bra straps over your shoulders.

You smirked, “don’t call me Princess.”


End file.
